Waiting For Superman
by BlueMoonFan
Summary: He had always been larger than life to her. Now, he was fighting for his life and she was falling apart. Waiting for her Superman to come and rescue her one more time. Would he pull through or would she be left waiting for him to swoop down and rescue her one more time...
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own anything. Not even the title for this story. It's taken from the Daughtry song, "Waiting For Superman." If you haven't listened to it before, you should. It's an awesome song and fits this story.**_

She hadn't been with him when it happened. She had taken Christine to a doctor's appointment. She had a terrible cold and Booth had insisted that he would be fine. Insisted the he was safe with Sweets. For some reason, a reason that she hadn't been able to explain to him,she had a bad feeling. A feeling that he wasn't going to be coming home to her that night. She had tried to shake it off. Tried to tell herself that she was being foolish.

When she got the call,she had just put Christine to bed. She hadn't answered on the first ring. When her phone rang three more times, she knew that something was wrong. However, she couldn't have imagined the caller would tell her that her husband of only a few short months was on the verge of dying. Of leaving her a widow and leaving her daughter without a father.

Her next thoughts were even more horrifying. Images of ghosts past filtered through her mind as she remembered back to the time when everyone had thought that Booth was dead. At the time,she hadn't been allowed to see him. Since she hadn't been part of his family at the time,she had no legal right to be there. When she'd been told that he had "died", she felt as if her world had collapsed down around her.

She had walled herself inside her apartment and built a wall around her heart and her life. She had felt as if her heart had been torn from her body. Nothing had made sense and she hadn't wanted to go on without him. She had refused to work with the FBI. Why should she? Booth was her partner and no one else could ever fill his shoes in her eyes. Maybe she had built him up to bigger than life, but he had always seemed like that to her.

Each and every day of those two weeks had felt like years. Nothing had hurt quite as badly as losing the man that she had grown to care for. Even now, she had to admit that she had loved him. She had tried to fight it back then. Tried to find other men to make a life with. None of them could ever measure up to Booth. It had always been Booth. And she knew that it always would be. No one else had ever been able to make her believe in love. Before Booth, she had believed that love was an impossible emotion. Booth was able to slowly chip away at her heart and he made her believe that the impossible was indeed possible.

Running into the emergency room, she was stopped by a stern looking nurse. She fought the woman and said, "He's my husband... I.."

The woman simply shook her head and whispered, "I'm sorry we..."

Bones shook her off and took off down the hall. She heard the nurse calling after her. She made it into the room where the doctor's were working on him. Once again, she felt as if her world was falling down around her. There was blood everywhere. All over the floor and all over Booth. She felt as if her world was falling down around her.

When she heard them say that he was flatlining,she called out to him without thinking, "Booth! Booth!"

Then she lunged forward and kissed him of the forehead. She closed her eyes and whispered softly, "Don't you die. Don't you die Booth."

She closed her eyes and kissed him again so very softly. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and then she was pulled away from him.

She tried to explain to the nurse that she needed to be there with him. Tried to explain that he needed her, but the nurse simply said,"We need you to wait out in the waiting room."

She shook her head and whispered, "I can't...I..."

The woman smiled softly at her and said,"I promise you, we will let you know the second anything changes."

Bones shook her head. Knowing she should leave,but unable to move. Unable to leave without knowing the condition of her husband. The man that she had grown to love more than anything in the world. The man that had taught her about life and love. Laughter and friendship. Had taught her that family was something you were born into,but sometimes, sometimes you were lucky enough to be meet friends that became so much more.

She hadn't realized how deep in thought she was until she felt herself being moved from the spot where she stood. She felt her back hit the wall and she fell to the ground. She could only stare straight ahead. Watching the doors of the emergency room swing back and forth. When they stopped completely, she felt the tears fall from her eyes. She didn't even bother to try and wipe them away.

She finally laid her chin on her knees and let the tears fall freely from her eyes. If she had been torn apart the last time, she was absolutely devastated now. Because now, she knew what it was like to love him. To be loved by him in return. His love was the single greatest gift that he had ever given her. She knew that she wouldn't survive without him. She would never love again. If she lost him, she would never be the same. That was the one thing that she knew was true. Her life was forever changed because she was loved by the man fighting for his life in the emergency room.

The nurse finally came out from behind the doors. She took a deep breath and then knelt down in front of her. This was the part of her job that she hated. She had never been very good at it and it never got any easier, but she knew that it was a necessary evil.

She whispered to the broken woman sitting on the floor, "I'm Nikki and I'm in charge of letting the family know of his condition. I'll be giving you updates on your husband's condition. We are taking your husband into surgery. He's stable, but in extremely critical condition."

Bone simply nodded and whispered, "Promise me something."

The nurse smiled, "What's that?"

Bones took a deep breath and her voice hitched on a hiccuping sob and she asked, "If...if he dies... I need to see him. Please? I couldn't stand it if I couldn't see him...at least one last time. Please?"

This nurse had seen the worst of cases. Had seen families broken and bruised. But the woman sitting before her looked like she was ready to collapse under the weight of this terrible burden that had been placed on her shoulders. She didn't know either of them,but she wanted to cry for the both of them. She finally nodded and whispered, "Of course,but the doctor's are doing everything they can to save him and..."

Bones shook her head and whispered, "I need him to be okay. Nothing else matters."

Nikki finally nodded and whispered, "I promise."

Bones finally stood up and that was when Nikki hugged her tightly. Then she whispered, "I'll update you every step of the way. You have my word."

She finally wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. She headed towards the nurses station and left her cell phone number. Then she turned and headed for the elevator. She looked at the directory and when the door opened, she pushed the button for the third floor and took a deep breath. A few more tears escaped her eyes and she wiped them away. She stepped off of the elevator and followed the signs to the one place that she had never ventured to before.

Bones took a deep breath and opened the door to the Chapel of the hospital...

_**Thoughts? **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own anything. Not even the title for this story. It's taken from the Daughtry song, "Waiting For Superman." If you haven't listened to it before, you should. It's an awesome song and fits this story.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews so far. They are definitely appreciated.**_

She hesitated for the briefest of moments before walking further into the Chapel. She had been inside churches before, although Booth was usually right beside her. She knew that he would never believe it. Believe that she willingly walked into this place.

She walked to one of the pews and sat down with a heavy heart. The tears fell silently down her face. She stared up at the statue of Jesus. She had no idea what to say. No idea if Booth's God would even listen to her prayers. Would he listen to her? A devout atheist. While she had her doubts, she heard Booth's voice urging her on.

Bones sighed and whispered, "I'm not sure that I have any right to be here. You have every right to not listen to me,but Booth, that's my husband, would say that I have to have faith. It's funny, before Booth, I didn't believe in something like faith. Booth told me that faith is the belief in something you can't see. Which I always found crazy, insane really, but Booth..."

Her voice caught in her throat and she closed her eyes and swallowed hard. She had to go on. If for no reason other than for the man fighting for his life in the emergency room.

She apologized to something unseen. Something she didn't believe in,but something that she knew her husband did. So, she continued softly, "I know I shouldn't be here,but Booth, Booth is a good man. He's the best man that I've ever known. He loves his family and friends and would do anything for us. The world is a better place because of him."

Bones pictured her husband's smile. For a moment she could believe that he was sitting here beside her. Encouraging her. She swallowed hard, "I know I don't have a right to be here. I don't believe in you, but Booth does. He loves you. He can't ask you for this, so I..."

This was so hard. She didn't know the words to use. The words to ask Booth's unseen God to help him. So, she finally said, "Please. Don't take him from us. I need him. Christine needs him. He makes our family complete. I know you probably won't listen to me and you have every right not to, but please... Please don't take him from us. We need him. I need him..."

Bones wasn't sure what she expected. Maybe some bright flash of light. Maybe something falling from the sky. Some kind of answer to her prayers. Booth always said that it takes time for God to answer prayers. She wasn't sure that he had that kind of time.

Finally,she laid her head on the back of the seat in front of her and cried her heart out. Cried for the man that she loved. The man that was fighting for his life in the room downstairs. After what seemed like hours, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she sat up and wiped her eyes. She turned to look at the person standing beside her and was surprised to see a man dressed in a three piece suit. She wiped her eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry. I'll go now..."

The man shook his head and smiled at her, "I'm Pastor Ken. I couldn't help but overhear your prayers. Your husband is in danger."

Bones nodded and whispered, "He was shot. I don't even believe and I'm not sure that Booth's God will even hear my prayers, but I had to at least try. I..."

She felt her throat tighten up and saw the man sitting beside her offer up a small, but comforting smile. Then he told her, "It doesn't matter if you believe. God hears all prayers."

Bones whispered, "I wish I could believe that. I..."

"Is your husband a believer?"

Bones smiled softly and said, "Yes. Yes he is. He loves his God with all of his heart and soul. His faith, his love for God is extremely important to him."

Pastor Ken smiled and told her, "Then he will listen to your prayers for your husband. I will offer up my own prayers for him. If I may?"

Bones nodded and whispered so very softly, "Of course. I'm not sure that it will do any good,but..."

"But it can't hurt. Can it?"

Bones smiled sadly, "No. It can't hurt any more than the bullets that pierced his skin."

"Have faith my dear. God can and does work miracles every single day."

Bones wanted to tell him that she didn't believe in things like miracles, but she decided that she would keep quiet. Because Booth would have stopped her and said that he believed in things like miracles and faith and other nonsensical things.

She finally stood and reached out her hand to the man standing before her. Instead of shaking her hand, he pulled her in close for a hug. Bones stiffened for a brief moment before allowing herself to hug the man back.

After what seemed like forever, he released her and said, "I will keep him in my prayers."

Bones nodded, "Thank you."

With that, she turned and left the Chapel. She really felt no better than she had when she had entered, but if it could help Booth, she would do anything. Even talking to a God that she didn't believe in herself. A God that she never believed in,but she knew that Booth did and she would do anything for the man that she loved.

Walking downstairs to the waiting room, Bones saw their friends sitting in the chairs. Cam was pacing nervously and Angela walked over to her best friend and hugged her tightly. She whispered, "Is there any news yet?"

Shaking her head, Bones whispered, "Not yet. He's still in surgery."

She turned and saw Sweets walking over to her. She was filled with red hot rage when she saw him. She met him halfway and before she knew it, she slapped him on the face. She practically yelled at him, "It was your job to protect him! Where were you?!"

Sweets looked at her and said, "I was in the SUV. It was just a routine questioning. He told me to stay in the car and..."

"And you listened to him? You were his backup and you failed him! Some partner you are! I will never forgive you for this Sweets. Never!"

She went to slap him again, but was stopped by Angela, who grabbed her in a hug. It was then that she collapsed against her best friend and cried her eyes out. Huge gulping sobs of pain a grief. Angela didn't try to talk, she simply held her best friend while she cried...

_**Thoughts? **_


End file.
